Die große Tribble-Jagd
by Saavek
Summary: Das Buch über die große Tribble-Jagd: Die glorreiche Jagd des klingonischen Kriegers Kotekh auf einen der schlimmsten Todfeinde des Klingonischen Imperiums - die Tribbles.
1. Kapitel 1

Diese Geschichte war mein Beitrag zum Kurzgeschichtenwettbewerb 2012 der Star Trek Association.

 _Disclaimer: All characters belong to Paramount Pictures._

 **Kapitel 1**

Das klingonische Imperium hat in seiner langen und ruhmreichen Geschichte bereits viele Feinde unterworfen. Manche leisteten kaum Widerstand, andere ließen sich nur unter Aufwendung enormer Verluste besiegen. Doch am Ende waren es stets unsere mutigen Krieger, die einen glorreichen Sieg davon trugen. Über ihre Schlachten und über ihre Siege singen wir unsere Lieder bis zum heutigen Tag.

Ich, Kotekh, Sohn des Metokh, mache nun einen Bericht über meine großen Schlachten, die unserem geliebten Imperium einen glorreichen Sieg über einen Feind gebracht haben, den die meisten Mitglieder des Hohen Rates nicht einmal als Bedrohung wahrgenommen haben.

Es begab sich im 925. Jahr des Kahless, dass wir diesem neuen Feind zum ersten Mal gegenüber standen. Es geschah am Rande der Zone, die das Territorium unserer Erzfeinde von der Föderation von dem unsrigen trennt. Dort musste einer unserer größten Krieger, Koloth, Sohn des Lasshar, eine schändliche Demütigung durch den Renegaten der Föderation James Tiberius Kirk hinnehmen. Doch führte er diese ehrlose Tat gegen Koloth nicht allein durch, sondern er hatte Unterstützung von einer uns bis dahin unbekannten Macht, der unsere ehrenvollen Krieger kaum etwas entgegen zu setzen hatten.

Es waren kleine, haarige, widerwärtige Kreaturen, die von einem Spion der Föderation namens Cyrano Jones gezüchtet worden waren. Dieser Mann besaß die unverfrorene Dreistigkeit den Renegaten Kirk mit dieser neuen Geheimwaffe auszustatten, damit dieser sie gleich bei der ersten Begegnung mit einem unserer Schlachtkreuzer zum Einsatz bringen konnte. Und so begab es sich, dass Koloth als erster von diesen gefährlichen Kreaturen der Föderation heimgesucht wurde. Das Schlachtschiff Enterprise unter dem Kommando des berüchtigten James Tiberius Kirk beamte hunderte der kleinen Monster an Bord der IKS Gr'oth unter dem Kommando des legendären Koloth. Seine Krieger versuchten der Invasion Herr zu werden, doch vermehrten sich die Kreaturen derartig schnell und verbreiteten sich in ebenso kurzer Zeit über das gesamte Schiff, dass Koloth gezwungen war den nächstgelegenen Raumhafen, T'rakht, anzusteuern, wo eine komplette Säuberung des Schiffes von allen Schädlingen durchgeführt wurde.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Unsere mutigen Krieger unterschätzten jedoch die Gerissenheit der ehrlosen Feiglinge von der Föderation. Ihre Monster überlebten nicht nur in großer Zahl die Säuberung der IKS Gr'oth, sondern überschwemmten auch den Raumhafen T'rakht. Sie krochen durch alle Ritzen und alle Schächte. Sie machten sich mit ihrem unersättlichen Appetit über die Nahrungsvorräte her und vermehrten sich in einer unvorstellbaren Geschwindigkeit. Doch das schlimmste an ihnen war der unausstehliche Gestank, den sie verbreiteten.

Ich, Kotekh, habe Gerüchte aus der Föderation gehört, dass sich diese Kreaturen bei den Menschen unverständlicherweise als Schoßtier größter Beliebtheit erfreuen. Doch wir wissen ja bereits seit der Begegnung mit dem Störenfried Jonathan Archer, dass die Menschen ein recht seltsames Volk sind. Das ist auch einer der Gründe, warum uns unsere weisen Führer immer wieder vor ihnen warnen. Sie stellen eine Bedrohung für die ganze Galaxis dar, indem sie sich überall einmischen und allen Völkern, denen sie begegnen ihre Ideologie aufzwingen. Und jeden, der sich ihnen dabei in den Weg stellt, bekämpfen sie auf heimtückische Weise.

Mit der heimlichen Invasion der kleinen, haarigen Monster, die die Menschen Tribbles nennen, wollten sie unser geliebtes Imperium in die Knie zwingen. Und beinahe wäre es ihnen auch gelungen.

Von der IKS Gr'oth und dem Raumhafen T'rakht breiteten sich die Kreaturen über das gesamte klingonische Imperium aus. Selbst auf den Straßen von Qo'noS trieben sie ihr Unwesen. Sie vernichteten unsere Ernten, verpesteten unsere Häuser und bedrohten die Gesundheit unserer Kinder. Sie waren zu einer ökologische Plage unvergleichlichen Ausmaßes geworden.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Es begab sich im 947. Jahr des Kahless, dass unsere weisen Führer vom Hohen Rat den Beschluss fassten, etwas gegen die andauernde Plage zu unternehmen. Die Monster der Föderation, genannt Tribbles, wurden zu Todfeinden des klingonischen Imperiums erklärt und ich, Kotekh, wurde von der Kanzlerin des Hohen Rates, Azetbur, auserwählt, die Bedrohung durch diese Kreaturen zu beseitigen.

Und so begab es sich, dass eine in der Geschichte unseres geliebten Imperiums noch nie dagewesene Mission begann. Mir wurde das Kommando über die IKS MaH'loS übertragen, dem Flaggschiff einer Armada aus zwölf Schiffen, die in die Galaxis ausgesandt wurde um die Tribbles auszulöschen.

Wir begannen unsere Jagd damit, den Spion der Föderation, der die Tribbles gezüchtet hatte, Cyrano Jones, aufzuspüren, was sich als nicht allzu leicht herausstellte. Er verstand es ausgezeichnet sich vor unseren Kriegern zu verbergen. Doch schließlich gelang es mir seine Spur aufzunehmen.

Unterdessen begannen meine Kameraden damit unere Heimatwelt, Qo'noS, von den widerwärtigen Monstern zu säubern. Wir gingen mit aller nötigen Härte und mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln gegen die Plage vor. Am effizientesten erwies es sich, die Kreaturen mit schmackhafter Nahrung zu ködern und damit in eine Falle zu locken. Wir nutzten ein Mittel, welches bereits bei einer misslungenen Sabotage-Mission des jetzt in Ungnade gefallenen Spions Arne Darvin seine Effektivität unter Beweis gestellt hat um die Tribbles zu vernichten.

Das Gift, welches eigentlich zur Sabotage von Föderationsgetreide dienen sollte, wurde damals bei jener schicksalhaften Begegnung zwischen Koloth und Kirk von den eingeschleppten Tribbles beim Verzehr des Getreides mitkonsumiert und raffte sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit dahin.

Ebendieses Gift nutzten wir nun auch um den ausgelegten Tribble-Köder zu vergiften. Der Erfolg ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und alsbald türmten sich die Kadaver unseres neuen Todfeindes höher als die Große Halle. Die Vernichtung derselbigen überließen wir Mitgliedern der ehrlosen Unterkaste.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Nach den ersten Erfolgen auf Qo'noS trieb es uns hinaus zu anderen Welten des klinonischen Imperiums, welche noch immer unter der Plage der Kreaturen von der Föderation litten. Auch diesen Welten konnten wir mit unserem Giftköder helfen und sie von Tribbles säubern. Auf manchen Welten war es jedoch nötig mit größerer Gewalt gegen die widerwärtigen Monster vorzugehen. Nur die mutigsten unter uns wagten sich in die Kolonien, die sich die Tribbles in manch tiefen Wäldern aufgebaut hatten. Dort wimmelte es von Millionen der Kreaturen und der Gestank war nahezu unerträglich.

Ich, Kotekh, wagte mich mit sieben meiner Kameraden in die Tribble-Kolonie in den Kalath-Ruinen auf Krios vorzudringen. Kaum waren wir unter ihnen aufgetaucht, fingen sie bereits an erbärmlich zu quieken und sich auf uns zu stürzen. Sie mögen vielleicht nicht allzu groß sein und auch nicht allzu große körperliche Kraft besitzen, doch wenn man es mit tausenden und abertausenden dieser garstigen Monster zu tun bekommt, muss sich selbst ein erfahrener klingonischer Krieger eingestehen, dass er es mit einem ebenbürtigen Feind zu tun hat - insbesondere wenn sie gezwungen sind um ihre nackte Existenz zu kämpfen. Bereits zwanzig von ihnen bringen eine Kraft auf, die einem Targ gleichkommt und fünfzig von ihnen schaffen es einen ausgewachsenen Klingonen zu Fall zu bringen.

Nur unter Aufwand unserer gesamten Kräfte und der scharfen Klingen unserer Bat'leths konnten wir der Übermacht der Monster Herr werden. Immer zwei von uns kämpften Rücken an Rücken um uns gegenseitig Deckung zu geben und zu schützen. Ich, Kotekh, kämpfte gemeinsam mit meinem Kameraden To'beth, Sohn des Roth, einem langjährigen Freund unseres Hauses. Wir schwangen unsere Bat'leths als ob sie eine einzige mächtige Klinge wären und konnten zahlreiche der anrückenden Monster niederstrecken. Auch unsere Kameraden kämpften ehrenhaft und sicherten uns einen glorreichen Sieg an diesem Tag.

Am Ende des Tages türmten sich die Kadaver unseres Feindes bis zu den Gipfeln der höchsten Bäume. Um die Kreaturen endgültig aus dem Bewusstsein und den Geruchsorganen unserer Landsleute zu entfernen beschlossen wir, sie dem Feuer zu übergeben. Die Flammen züngelten viele Wochen lang auf unseren Welten und sie waren so gewaltig, dass man sie sogar noch aus dem Orbit erblicken konnte.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Es begab sich am 159. Tag des 948. Jahres des Kahless, dass es mir, Kotekh, endlich gelang, die Spur des Spions Cyrano Jones aufnehmen. Es ist bemerkenswert, wie lange es ihm gelang sich meinem Zugriff zu entziehen und das, obwohl er nur ein altes, klappriges Raumschiff besitzt, welches nicht einmal Warp 5 erreicht und keine Tarnvorrichtung besitzt. Immer wieder gelang es ihm sich vor mir zu verstecken und vor den Sensoren meines Schiffes zu verbergen. Doch schließlich spürte ich ihn im Go'reth-Nebel auf.

Er meinte, er könne sich vor mir in der roten Gaswolke verstecken, doch hat er meinen Spürsinn und meine Hartnäckigkeit unterschätzt. Es war eine clevere Idee, zu versuchen die eigene Ionenspur in einer Wolke aus ionisiertem Gas zu verschleiern. Meinem untrüglichen Instinkt als Jäger entging jedoch nicht die ungewöhnliche Polarisation der Partikel aus dem Impulsantrieb von Cyrano Jones' altem Klapperkasten.

Als wir Seiner endlich habhaft geworden waren, beamten wir ihn an Bord unseres Schiffes und nahmen das seinige in unseren Shuttlehangar auf. Wir durchsuchten seinen Bordcomputer nach brauchbaren Informationen über die Herkunft der Tribbles, konnten jedoch nichts finden.

Somit gingen wir dazu über Cyrano Jones auszufragen. Es ist beschämend, wie schnell sich dieser schwache Mensch von unseren Befragungsmethoden einschüchtern ließ. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten unter meiner mit zahlreichen Techniken erfahrenen Hand, begann dieses erbärmliche Individuum zu wimmern und um Gnade zu flehen. Er verriet uns den Zugangscode zu einer verborgenen Datenbank in den Eingeweiden des Computers seines Schiffes. Dort fanden wir endlich, wonach wir fast ein Jahr lang gesucht hatten: die Koordinaten der Heimatwelt der Tribbles. Cyrano Jones hatte ihren Planeten mehrmals besucht und dabei eine beachtliche Menge an Informationen über diese widerlichen Kreaturen gesammelt. Jedoch bestand seine einzige Absicht darin, aus dem Verkauf der Monster an ahnungslose Käufer Profit herauszuschlagen, was davon zeugt, wie ehrlos dieses Individuum ist. Unsere Absichten dagegen bestanden in der Rettung unseres Volkes vor einer ökologischen Bedrohung nie dagewesenen Ausmaßes, was eine äußerst noble und ehrenvolle Absicht ist.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Es begab sich am 162. Tag des 948. Jahres des Kahless, dass wir Kurs nahmen auf die Heimatwelt der Tribbles. Wir wollten der Bedrohung durch diese scheußlichen Kreaturen endgültig ein Ende setzen.

Um unser weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen und eine Endlösung für die Tribble-Plage zu finden - wir waren acht Tage lang mit Warp 7 unterwegs um den Planeten im Iota Geminorum System zu erreichen - berief ich die Kommandanten der anderen elf Schiffe an Bord der IKS MaH'loS um Rat zu halten.

Wir kamen schnell darin überein, dass nur eine Auslöschung jedes einzelnen Tribble die Bedrohung durch die sich extrem schnell vermehrenden Monster beseitigen konnte. Würden wir auch nur einen einzigen Tribble am Leben lassen, könnten sie sich erneut vermehren und über die Galaxis ausbreiten. Unser Rat der zwölf Kommandanten kam ebenfalls darin überein, dass ein weiterer Einsatz des Giftköders nicht zum gewünschten Ziel führen würde. Wir beschlossen daher die einzig wirklich effektive Methode anzuwenden: eine Bombardierung der Heimatwelt der Tribbles aus dem Orbit. Dies würde außerdem erlauben den dann ansonsten wertlosen Planeten zu annektieren und anschließend gefahrlos Rohstoffe abzubauen.

Was mit dem Spion der Föderation, Cyrano Jones, geschehen sollte, darüber gab es in unserem Rat der zwölf Kommandanten zunächst keine Einigkeit. Einige von uns waren der Meinung, dass er eine ebenso große Bedrohung für unser Volk darstelle wie die gefräßigen Monster, die er verkaufte, und dass er am besten gemeinsam mit denselbigen in den Tod gehen sollte. Andere meinten, dass ein solch ehrloses Individuum die Mühe und die Verschwendung unserer Ressourcen nicht wert sei und dass wir ihn getrost frei lassen könnten. Wenn erst sämtliche Tribbles ausgelöscht wären, würde zudem Cyrano Jones' lukrativste Einnahmequelle wegfallen, was bereits eine ausreichend große Strafe für sein Verbrechen am klingonischen Volk darstelle.

Wir beschlossen also ihn frei zu lassen, unter der Maßgabe, das er sich niemals wieder in unserem Territorium blicken lassen sollte. Sollte er es dennoch wagen noch einmal den Kurs eines unserer Schiffe zu kreuzen, würden wir ihn ohne langen Prozess zu lebenslanger Haft auf Rura Penthe verurteilen. Um dies sicher zu stellen, statteten wir sein Schiff mit einem getarnten Transponder aus, welcher ebenfalls unser Urteil an ihn enthielt.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Bevor wir Cyrano Jones allerdings gestatteten seiner Wege zu ziehen, veranlasste ich, dass er Zeuge der Zerstörung der Heimatwelt der Tribbles wurde.

Es begab sich am 170. Tag des 948. Jahres des Kahless, dass wir unsere Flotte im Orbit der Heimatwelt der Tribbles in Stellung brachten und ebenso auch den Spion der Föderation, Cyrano Jones. Dieser erbärmliche kleine Mensch bettelte sogar noch dafür, dass wir die widerlichen Kreaturen, die unserem geliebten Imperium so viel Schaden zugefügt hatten, verschonten. Doch wir zeigten keinerlei Erbarmen. Wir banden Cyrano Jones vor eines der großen Fenster in der Observationslounge, von wo aus er einen exzellenten Blick auf das haben würde, was nun bevor stand.

Sobald wir alle unsere Schiffe in Position gebracht hatten, begannen wir mit dem Bombardement der Heimatwelt der Tribbles. Wir setzten sämtliche Disruptoren unter volle Energie und sparten auch nicht an Photonentorpedos. Wir wollten schließlich vollkommen sicher sein, dass nicht eine einzige der widerlichen Kreaturen überlebte.

Es war ein äußerst befriedigender Anblick, zu sehen, wie sich die Heimatwelt der Tribbles unter unserem Dauerfeuer allmählich in eine Wüste verwandelte. Es dauerte gerade einmal vier Stunden um die Oberfläche des Planeten komplett zu verwüsten. Doch für Cyrano Jones muss es wie eine Ewigkeit gewesen sein. Dieser schwächliche Mensch verlor sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und kapitulierte am Ende vor unserer überwältigenden Stärke.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Es war ein glorreicher Tag für das klingonische Imperium. Wir errangen einen überwältigenden Sieg über unseren neuen Todfeind, den vollständig auszulöschen uns gelang, und wir zwangen den Mann, der uns als erster diesem neuen Todfeind ausgesetzt hatte, den Spion der Föderation, Cyrano Jones, in die Knie, indem wir ihm seine lukrativste Einnahmequelle nahmen.

Nachdem wir den Planeten im Iota Geminorum System zum Eigentum unseres geliebten Imperiums erklärt hatten, indem wir unser Banner auf dem höchsten Gipfel hissten und eine Bake im Orbit platzierten, trennten sich die Wege unserer Flotte und die von Cyrano Jones.

Es begab sich am 171. Tag des 948. Jahres des Kahless, dass wir ihm gestatteten mit seinem Raumschiff seiner Wege zu ziehen und nie wieder den Kurs eines unserer Schiffe zu kreuzen. Wir dagegen nahmen Kurs auf unsere Heimatwelt, Qo'noS. Die Zeit bis zu unserer Ankunft - wir waren zehn Tage lang mit Warp 7 unterwegs - verbrachten wir hauptsächlich damit unseren glorreichen Triumph zu feiern. Wir schlachteten ein fettes Targ zu Ehren von Kahless, dem Unvergleichlichen, und verspeisten dessen Herz und tranken dessen Blut als Symbol für den von uns besiegten Feind. Der Blutwein floss dazu in Strömen, so dass sich selbst einige von den stärksten Kriegern am nächsten Morgen unter dem Tisch wiederfanden. Ich, Kotekh, feierte insbesondere mit den Kommandanten der anderen elf Schiffe. Wir kämpften zusammen, wir siegten zusammen, wir feierten zusammen.

Als wir auf Qo'noS ankamen, wurde uns ein gebührend ehrenvoller Empfang bereitet. Die Kanzlerin des Hohen Rates, Azetbur, empfing uns in der Großen Halle und verlieh mir und den anderen elf Kommandanten vor dem versammelten Hohen Rat den Orden des Bat'leth. Danach wurde uns die große Ehre zuteil auf dem Platz des Kahless vor der Großen Halle als Retter des Imperiums vor einem Todfeind gefeiert zu werden. Nur wenige Einwohner der Hauptstadt blieben an diesem historischen Tag in ihren Häusern.


End file.
